Mary Sue Goes to Hogwarts
by Lilith Coldbane
Summary: This is dedicated to all of those stories that have an oh-so-perfect Mary Sue fall in love with Draco Malfoy. Oneshot. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT LOOKING FOR STUPIDITY.


**I own nothing.**

_**This is dedicated to all of those stories that have an oh-so-perfect Mary Sue fall in love with Draco Malfoy.**_

**Mary Sue goes to Hogwarts**

Elizabeth Frend sat at her special spot at the Gryffindor Table. She always sat at this spot- it was just _hers_. On her right was her best friend Hermione Granger, and to her left was her identical twin Alice.

Alice and Elizabeth had secret magical powers that nobody knew about. They could read minds and communicate to one another. If somebody ever did find out, there would be major trouble, because Voldemort would be after them in a minute. That's how special their powers really were.

"So," Hermione began, "I got an 85% on my essay for Transfiguration. What did you get, Beth?" "Oh," Elizabeth began modestly, " I got 100%. Professor McGonagall said it deserved more, though." "That's awesome!" Hermione cried, giving her best friend a hug.

The ruckus that Hermione had made attracted the attention of several others at the Gryffindor table. Ronald Weasley looked at Elizabeth. "I wish I was you," he said, groaning. Elizabeth smiled. "Yeah," Harry Potter said, looking at the ground. "I wish I had you- I mean, I wish I had your grades."

Both boys stood up and walked away from the table. "Whoa," Alice giggled. "Harry Potter totally likes you!" "I know, right!" Hermione whispered, grinning. "Oh, Elizabeth, you are so pretty! I don't know why anyone wouldn't like you. You should totally go to Hogsmede with Harry!"

Elizabeth blushed. "Wow, I… um… don't know." She quickly hurried away, desperate to avoid the topic that would come up. She didn't like Harry Potter! She liked someone else! Someone who she was forbidden to love… Draco Malfoy.

She stood and dreamed of her true love, before a loud voice interrupted her thoughts. _You should ask Draco out,_ Alice said, using her powers. Once again, if anyone found out about these powers, there would be major trouble. _I don't know_, came Elizabeth's reply, _maybe tomorrow_. Elizabeth sighed and ran to her dormitory, ignoring everyone around her.

That night, Mary Su- I mean, _Elizabeth_, had a strange dream.

_She was crying, and running through a forest. "Nooooo!" A voice echoed around her. More crying, more forest. Finally, the whole dream faded into blackness…_

Elizabeth woke up and walked into the bathroom. "Whoa!" Pavarti Patil cried, her mouth gaping like a fish. "What?" Elizabeth said, not having any idea what the heck Pavarti was talking about. She looked in the mirror, expecting to see a terrible bed head, but really, she was beautiful! Her long blonde hair shone, her blue eyes glittered, and her skin was flawless (well, her skin was always flawless, but today it was flawless-er.)

So, she only put on a bit of makeup. (Which is to say, she put on mascara, foundation, primer, blush, lipstick, lip liner, lip-gloss, eye shadow, and eyeliner.) She threw on her robes and ran downstairs. Today was the day that she would ask Draco Malfoy out on a date.

"Elizabeth!" Harry cried. Elizabeth whipped around. "Beth," he began, "will you go to Hogsmede with me?" "Sorry," Elizabeth whispered. "But I'm going with Draco Malfoy." Harry's eye's filled with tears.

"He asked you?"

"No, but I'm going to ask him and I know he'll accept. I'm really sorry, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, looking at his feet. "Okay then, bye." Elizabeth read his thoughts. _I wish she were mine_… he was thinking. She felt sad. For a second.

She took off and walked all of the way from the Common Room and out into the yard. _Come here, and bring Hermione with you_, she said using her powers. _Okay_, came Alice's reply. Two seconds later, Hermione and Alice were by her side.

She found Draco (because she magically knew where he was) and approached him. "Draco," she began, beginning to feel a little bit shy. "What?" He said. Was it just her, or was there a hint of love in hos voice?

"Will you go to Hogsmede with me?" She cried, barely able to contain her love for him.

Draco bit his lip, and stared up at the sky. Then he smirked, looked her straight in the eye, and simply said: "no."

So Elizabeth, being the dramatic that she was, ran into the Forbidden Forest. Alice ran after her, and the two of them were never seen again. "Good riddance," Hermione said, before high-fiving Draco and running off to read a book or something.

**The End**


End file.
